


Break your kneecaps(TWD x Reader x FTWD)

by Why_am_I_gay69



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead
Genre: Beth and Maggie are Bi, Chris Manawa could have developed into a better character, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reader is Pan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_am_I_gay69/pseuds/Why_am_I_gay69
Summary: After being on the road for so long, Rick and his group finally find a prison to settle down in. Not realizing, many problems will come there way. Watch as Rick’s group and Travis’s group mingle.Hi, I’m Y/N and my life is kinda crazy.I mean of course it is, IM IN AN APOCALYPSEFor the story, I will not specify ages but if a person were to be a love interest to the reader, they will be aged older and younger. The plot will not fully follow the shows until I’ve gotten to a part of my own plot that I want to continue with the shows plot. Will most likely follow the TWD plot.
Relationships: Beth/reader, Carl Grimes/Reader, Chris Manawa/reader, Daryl Dixon/Reader, Glenn Rhee/Reader, Maggie/reader, Various/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The cast of FTWD and TWD](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+cast+of+FTWD+and+TWD).



I hated mornings. They could suck my ass. The sun is too bright and it’s hot as hell. I also have responsibilities too.

I groan and turn over. I stuff my face into my pillow, hoping I could suffocate. I was hugging the pillow into my face. I reach for my blanket pulling it over my body.

As much as this position hurts my titties, I continued laying in this position.

My dumbass agreed to sleep in the prison cell that was in front of a window. The sun went directly into my cell and hit half of my face. I hated it and I was cursing Rick in my head.

‘Fucking Rick’

But I can’t be mad, I choose to agree.

I felt a poke on the back of my covered head. I groan as a response and stretch a little bit. They poke me once more. I reach behind me and give a little slap to that finger.

I heard a girly giggle and immediately know who it is. I groan and turn over. ‘’Bethhhhh, come onnnnn’’ I drag out. I was tired as shit and the sun was taunting me. I would’ve fought it if it wasn’t millions miles or something away from Earth.

She gives me a soft smile, saying ‘’Good morning, sleepyhead’’. Beth was a pretty girl, pretty reserved and soft spoken when around new people but she had her sass here and there.

I raise my head to look at her and notice Judith. I give a smile and reach for Judith so she could grab my finger. Judith grabs it and gives a cute giggle. Lighting struck my heart over her cuteness. She was adorable.

“Do you need anything Beth or are you here to bother me?” I ask her. She gives me a little shake of her head and smiles. “I actually need a small favor” she asks, “ I need someone to watch Judith so I can help my daddy”.

I groan and roll back over into the bed. As much as I love Judith, my ass is tired. 

“Pleaseeeeee” Beth begged and gave me a little pout. Fuckkkkkk, my gay ass couldn’t handle it. I rolled back over and rolled onto the ground.

“Ok, I’ll do it, just give me a moment” I say as I lay on the floor for a bit. I sigh and push my self off of the floor. I sit on the bed and do grabby hands for Judith. Beth giggles and hands over Judith. 

I grab Judith and stand up, putting her on my hip. I give Beth a smile and she leaves, waving her hand at me and Judith. I look down at Judith and raise my eyebrow at her. “ What do you think we should do today?” I asked her, letting her play with my finger. She seemed to love my finger, which is weird but I don’t complain.

She babbles and giggles, not answering me. “ Damn child, ignoring me” I say to her, “ I see how it is”.

She just looks at me and giggles. I give her a small smile and set her on my bed. I look under my bed and reach for a little bin of a few toys that I have for Judith. I pull it out and show her it. 

“Toys fit for a princess such as yourself” I tell her and she reaches for the bin. She pulls out a little airplane. I set the bin down and push it under my bed.

About a half an hour had passed as I played with Judith. A cute child but very giggly. She seemed to get tired and was kinda dozing off. I grab her and sit on my bed. I rock her for a few minutes, humming a song.

She seemed to fall asleep on my shoulder and I craned my neck to look at her. I cooed at her and giggled. She was adorable.

I didn’t want to be that person but so far, Judith looked like Shane. But I didn’t say shit, Rick has been through enough.

Still rocking her, Carl walks into my cell. I look up at him and smirk. “ I’m her favorite” I say to him. He gives me a small glare and walks towards me. Flicking my head, I shot him an offended look. Carl and I got pretty close since we kinda clicked. It was more of an understanding of each other. 

I met him before Sophia disappeared. Sophia was adorable to me like a little sister. It was pretty hard on Carol about what happened to her.

“ Do you need Judith?” I ask him and he nods. “ Dad asked you to to go with Glenn and Daryl on a run” he says, “ he sent me to get you and get Judith”.

I nod at him and set Judith in his arms. She snuggles into his neck and relaxed. Carl was a great bother, especially in a time like this. I smile, Carl noticing. A little blush covers his cheeks. I look at him and give him a nod. He gives me one back, as a sign as saying bye.

Carl walks out of my cell and I start to get ready. I change out of my sweatpants and shirt into my regular clothes. I set my holsters on my body and finishing zipping my shorts. I look at my weapons and grab them, setting them into their holsters. 

I had to be bad ass and have a hand gun, machete and knife.

I walk out of my cell and towards the part of the prison where we leave to go out on runs, near the gates.

I see Maggie, Rick, Glenn and Daryl near the gates. I walk up towards them, locked and loaded, just like my cringy ass would do.

“Lets get the show on the road”


	2. Chapter One: Daryl the Hoe

Who knew Daryl would get tired of my shit and duck tape my mouth for the rest of the road? Definitely not meeee

*Note the sarcasm 

Kinky little shit

I may have been singing my ass off but that doesn’t give him that privilege to duct tape me like a hooker just because he’s kinky and annoyed

Also who wouldn’t sing their lungs out when Eddie My Love comes on. It’s not usually a song you scream to but it’s an amazing fucking song.

But luckily he’s kinda stupid and he needs me, so he didn’t tie my up. I immediately ripped it off, kinda regretting it. My lips were fucking chapped and it took some skin.

“ Aw, shitttttt” I groan out, “fuck you Daryl, that hurt like a butt cheek on a stick”. Daryl lets out a snicker and looks forward. They stuck me in the back of the truck and stole driver AND shotgun. Hoes.

“ That teaches you, sunshine” He glances back at me for a few seconds then look back. Glenn kept quiet, just watching us and shaking his head.

“ Shut up redneck and you Glenn, you let him tie me up” I say, “ rude ass mofo”.

“ Wellllll, you were singing too loud” He says. 

“ Fuck you Rhee”

“ Love you too, L/N”

Fuckers. I sigh and sit back. We’ve been driving for a about 1/4 an hour, I don’t know. I can’t math. We just need supplies to garden or canned food or water or just anything useful.

I stare out to the woods around me. It was nice out if you exclude dead bodies. The sky was blue and it was a little hot but a good hot. We’ve been traveling for so long and losing people. Shits been tough.

I wonder if there is a cure out there or maybe a reason to why our world sucks. Is this like a gods plan? I personally am not religious, I’m agnostic. 

I really don’t know what to believe. I didn’t believe zombies or walkers were real till the little shits were coming from the grave.

I was so lost in my train of thoughts that I didn’t know that our truck had stopped at its location. I was more focused on the fact that in the animation of the three little pigs, they have their dad hung up on a wall as a sausage. What kinda bullshit is that?

“Y/N”

Maybe the pigs were gonna eat their dad? Or maybe sacrifice him?

“Y/N”

Disney is into some pretty weird shit so I don’t know man.

“Y/N!!”

I snap out of my thoughts and look over to Glenn staring at me. I raise an eyebrow at him. He shakes his head.

“ I’ve been calling you dumbass” he says, “ We’re here”. I nod my head at him and get a backpack. “ Thanks Rhee”

He shyly bumps my shoulder with his. I smile at him and bump him back.

“~ We gotta go our own way~” I sing to him. High school musical was kinda shit but iconic.

Glenn’s smiles and this puts a bigger smile on my face. “ I’ll head towards the pharmacy near the end of the street” I say to him, giving a small smile. He nods and we wave goodbye. He’s Gabriella and I’m Troy. He’s Vanessa and I’m Zacheisha.

~We’ve gone our own way~

I walk down the sidewalk for a few minutes till I hit the pharmacy.

“John’s Pharmacy” I read out loud, “ I wonder what the owners name is”.

I walk towards the door and touched it. Had some dirt and dust on it. I give a little push on the door. It doesn’t budge. I give it another budge. Doesn’t move. I give a harder push and it finally opens.

“ Jesus Christ, why’d it take so long?” I huff out. I shake my head and walk in.

It’s a pretty small pharmacy but cute. I look around at the shelves. There’s not much, only like condoms and pregnancy tests. 

I look down the aisles and see some pads. I grab those and put them into my backpack. I walk further into the aisles until I’ve checked for useful things. I finish searching and walk towards the checkout. 

I look over the desk and find a lighter. ‘Useful’ I think. I take it and put it in my pocket.

I was about to hop over the desk to check the back until

“ Y/N!!! DARYL!!!”


	3. Chapter Two: Ahh, Fellow Thots

“ Y/N!!! DARYL!!!”

Jesus Christ, why is he yelling?

I push my body off the counter and turn back around to walk towards the front of the store. 

“HELP!!”

This kid is gonna attract some zombies if he keeps yelling. I run towards the door and burst out, looking towards the source of yelling.

I notice a group of six people. They were pointing guns at Glenn. Dear god, I hope they don’t hurt his beautiful face. 

I put my hand towards my hip and grab my gun out of its holster. It’s a handgun and I point it towards them.

“Put the damn guns down” I yell at them, walking towards them.

They didn’t.

Glenn knows that I don’t like talking to people, especially people I don’t know. I stand by Glenn’s side. Let’s hope he talks or maybe Daryl when he gets here.

I look over at Glenn and notice him looking at me. I point my head at them, a gesture to make him talk to them. He shakes his head and pointing at me with his gun then them. I groan. Fucking bitch.

I turn my attention to them, still pointing my gun because I’m badass. I stare at them. 

My eyes meeting the leader looking man. I stare and stare at him. I want him to feel like I’m staring into his soul. 

A few seconds pass  
I’m still staring

They’ve seem to get uncomfortable, especially the leader guy.

“ Dude really? You’re gonna point guns at us but not talk to us” I say to them. 

I genuinely don’t know how to talk to them. I fear my smart mouth may say shit.

The man steps forwards, keeping his gun raised. He goes to speak until I hear a “What the hell!”.

I look over and notice Daryl finally caught up to us.

“ Nice of you to finally join us, princess” I tell, turning back towards the group.

He pulls his bow and points it towards. “ yeah, yeah whatever, pumpkin” he says. He stands on the other side of Glenn.

“ The hell do you want?” Daryl says, glaring at them. The leader, once again, steps up. 

I noticed they haven’t once talked yet. They just stood and stared. Weirdos.

“ We want your supplies” he says. Daryl grips his backpack and steps forward. Pointing his bow closer to his head.

“ Now why the hell would you think we would do that, huh?” Daryl tells him. Glenn’s steps closer, along with me.

Ain’t in no way are we giving up supplies. We have almost a whole prison and a baby to take care of. They’re batshit crazy.

The man steps forward too. Pointing his gun to Daryls head. The others are just watching while they have a staring match.

“ We need it” the man says, pushing his gun forward. 

I yawn at the whole thing. I start to look at the group. A woman, blonde and lighter skin, probably a mom. A girl, around my age, brown hair and light skin. A man, older, holding a gun, a beanie and dark skin. A boy near my age, brown hair and is light skin. He seems to have an injury on his shoulder. Another boy around my age, tan skin and a fucked up leg. He was leaning on the beanie guy.

I wince looking at his leg. His bones poking out. Maybe that’s why they want our supplies. He’s probably the sun of the leader. Similar features.

I can hear the two arguing but I honest didn’t care. It wasn’t my business besides I was trying to think about a trade. 

Glenn glances over at me, noticing me in thought. I glance back and offer a smile. 

Poor Glenn. He’s always caught up in everything, whether accidental or as bait.

He smiles back, his adorable cheeks flushing with a small pink. A blush. 

I look at the leader and Daryl, thinking.

Hmmmmm  
Snickerssss  
Hmmmmmm

I’ve got it! Light bulbbbbbb(imagine that in Grus voice). 

“ Daryl” I call out to him. He doesn’t seem to notice.

“ Daryl!” I call once more, catching his and the guys attention.

“ I’ve got it, let’s trade” I say, “ a deal”.

Daryl gives me a look. I know that look. It’s telling me to not doing anything stupid. I always do something stupid but I actually think this idea is pretty good.

“ You want our resources because some of you are hungry and injured, right?” I ask the old guy, he nods. “ We have a doctor but we also need the resources. How about we give you a place to stay, to eat and heal” I say, Daryl gave me a look and I gave one back. Telling him to trust me.

“ But you must work with us. You hunt for us, you garden for us, you help us and we help you. You get to stay for as long as that guys leg heals” I glance over to the kids leg, “ You guys can come with us but our leader may not agree, so it’s a 50/50, you come with us, we try to convince our leader or we kill you, deal?” I tell them. 

They glance towards each other. A silent agreement in their heads but one seemed hesitant. “ What if they’re lying?” The man asked, the dark skinned one. “ Then we take that chance” the leader says. 

While their group is talking, so is ours. “ Why would you do that?” Glenn asks me. 

I give him a stink eye. “ Because, it could end in bloodshed and they have power over us. If we’re at the prison, we have more people. Besides, we could use more help” I tell them. Daryl sighs, with a shake of the head.

“ what if Rick says no, sweetheart ?” Daryl says. “ Then he says no” I reply back to him. I give each of them a look and turn back to the other group. 

Them finishing up around the same time as us.

“Dad, But-“ The fucked up leg guy started but got cut off by the leader. “ We’ll take your deal”

I give a smile but forgot something.

“ Before we get into anything else, we have to ask some questions” I say, putting my gun into my holster. Daryl has already backed off the man.

He nods his head at us, pushing us to talk.

“ You’re names, what are they?” I ask

The leader walks up and gives out a hand, “ Travis”.

I give a smile, “ Y/N”

“This is Madison(aka blonde), Alicia(Brunette), Strand(Beanie dude), Chris(fucked leg) and Nick(Johnny Depp)” he introduces each of them. I nod and point at my bullshit team mates.

“ That’s Glenn and Daryl, they’re shitheads” I say. 

“ Gee thanks, Y/N, fuck you too” Glenn tells me

“ love you too” I reply

Daryl just lets out a sigh and shakes his head.

“ and three more questions” I say

“ How many walkers have you killed?”  
“ a lot”

“ How many people have you killed?”  
“ A few, I can’t remember “

“Why?”  
“ Some were about to turn while the others were bad people”

I nod my head at my group and turn to them. “ Alright, we need to find a bigger car” I tell them.

“ I’ll go find one, do not rip each other’s head off” I say to each groups, especially Daryl.

I walk off to look down an alleyway, where luckily there was a truck. I walk towards it, looking through the windows. Making sure there ain’t no walkers. 

I try to search for something to open it with until I saw some keys by the tire. My lucky day.

I grab them and open the truck. It clicks open and I slide in. Starting the engine, I close my door and set the car into reverse.

I reverse it all the way out until I saw Glenn waving his hands. I wave back and set the car into park. I put my head out the window, “ Come on weirdos, hop in” I yell at Travis’s group. 

They walk towards the vehicle, two of them in front and four of them in the back. I saw the fucked up leg kid wobble towards the car and into the middle seat. 

I give him a smile and he just nods. I see, not a people’s person. The one that sat on the farther seat was Nicky or Nick. One of those names.

Daryl and Glenn were already situated in their car. I drive up next to them and put my hand out the window. “ Hand me my tunes please” I tell. Glenn grabs my CD and gives it to me. 

I grab it and push it into the CD player. ‘Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana’ plays and I tap the wheel. I smile at everybody. Shouting, I push at the gas.

“ LETS GOOO!”


End file.
